The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Daily Massage & the Daily Nap
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry gets Flynn to visit him after school, and Flynn gets spoiled rotten again.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Daily Massage & the Daily Nap

Flynn was at school when the classroom phone rang. The teacher picked it up and answered it. After about three minutes of communicating on the phone, she told Flynn, "This is for you, Flynn."

Flynn walked up to the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "It's me, Henry."

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "What's up?"

"I told the teacher that you will be coming to my place after school," Henry said.

"That sounds wonderful," Flynn said.

"I thought about what you said the other day, and I am going to make sure you get your 'me time' after school so you can relax after your very productive days over there," Henry said.

"That will be great," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "In the meantime, I told the teacher to keep her eyes peeled just in case you throw a fit from your brain being fried. She may have you go out for a walk or something."

"That will work," Flynn said. "I may need some 'me time' within the school hours if this really keeps up."

"I am going to see to it that your brain is in tip top shape for knowledge reception, I mean to learn something new," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "That will help out a lot."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "I'll see you later today."

Flynn hung up with so much excitement that he could not stop smiling for the rest of the school day. After school, Flynn took the bus to Henry's place. Once he got there, he knocked on the front door. Henry answered it.

"I am glad you remembered," Henry said. "Come on in and have a seat on the couch."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. He walked in and sat on the couch.

"So, how does your brain feel right now?" Henry asked.

"Right now, it feels okay," Flynn said. "I kind of got excited when you said I could come over to your place after school."

"I am glad it feels okay," Henry said. "I was worried it would be fried when you came here."

"Well, now that I am here, what do you want to do?" Flynn asked.

"I was hoping you would be up for a massage," Henry said.

"I am always up for one after a productive day at school," Flynn said. "Plus, when my brain doesn't get fried, it gets tired."

"I know how that feels," Henry said.

Flynn lied back on the couch and Henry propped Flynn's feet on his lap. Henry untied and took off Flynn's shoes. Once Flynn's shoes were off, Henry took Flynn's socks off and began to massage Flynn's feet. Flynn felt very relaxed from the massage.

"That feels so good," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "I could do this every day if I wanted to."

"You would?" Flynn asked.

"I sure would," Henry said. "I really don't want you to be stressed out, so I am going to make sure that your stress breaks free every time you get here or to your place from school."

"I appreciate that, Henry," Flynn said, feeling relaxed and sleepy. "You're a true friend."

Henry smiled as he continued to massage Flynn, who felt so relaxed from the massage that over time, he fell asleep on the living room couch. Henry got a blanket and placed it over Flynn.

"Sweet dreams, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry went to his bedroom and did some of his work. Flynn napped for three hours. He then woke up and went to Henry's bedroom where Henry was.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Henry asked.

"I sure did," Flynn said.

"Are you ready for your pool room?" Henry asked. "I did some more cool stuff in there."

"What did you do?" Flynn asked.

"I made an area for a computer and put some computer games in there," Henry said. "Also, I put a video game console in there, along with some controllers and some video games."

"That sounds awesome," Flynn said. "Let me go get my swimming suit on."

Flynn went to the living room and changed into his swimming suit. Once he changed, he went to the pool room. He did notice the computer area, which was a computer on a desk. In fact, all of the cords and stuff were off the floor, except for the desk and chair, which was planted on an inch of water. Flynn sat on the chair and tried out the computer, which worked like a charm. He played on it for about thirty minutes, and then he went into the pool and tried out the video games for another thirty minutes. Once he was done, he just sat in the pool and relaxed. About ten minutes into his relaxation, he heard Henry on the intercom.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "What do you think?"

"I love it," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

"I am planning even more in the weeks and months to come," Henry said.

"I can't wait," Flynn said. "And thanks for the massage earlier."

"You're welcome," Henry said.

"In fact, I am going to take you up on your offer in terms of daily massages," Flynn said. "Plus, with those daily massages, I can take daily naps."

"I know," Henry said. "Those massages put you to sleep, don't they?"

"They really do," Flynn said. "But, I love my naps, so it works out perfectly."

"I am so glad it does," Henry said. "Well, you relax in there as long as you need to. Do you have any homework?"

"I do," Flynn said.

"I'll send you your dinner and homework and let you do it in the pool room," Henry said.

"I appreciate the gesture," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

Flynn relaxed in the pool room, eagerly waiting his homework and dinner. Once it got there, Flynn went to his new computer desk and did his homework. Once he was done, he used the same desk to have dinner. Once he was through eating, he returned to the pool to relax to the point of falling asleep again.


End file.
